Since a crystalline polyester has excellent low-temperature fixing ability but has poor durability, triboelectric stability under high-temperature high-humidity conditions, and blocking resistance, it is difficult to use the crystalline polyester alone as a resin binder for a toner, or use the crystalline polyester in an increased amount in the resin binder (see JP-A-Hei-11-249339 and JP-A-Sho-56-65146).
In addition, a toner containing a crystalline polyester alone by allowing the polyester to have a partial crystalline structure, thereby giving elasticity and excellent high-temperature offset property, has been reported. However, a further improvement in blocking resistance and triboelectric stability under high-temperature, high-humidity conditions has been desired (see JP-A-Hei-4-120554).